Victoria
by NaiadG
Summary: Era una noche normal, perfecta para por fin ganarle a la capitana del cuarto escuadrón, Yachiru Unohana. ¿Será que Kenpachi logre ganarle esta vez? Lemmon. One-shot. ¿Reviews?


Buen día, mis queridos lectores de .

El día de hoy vengo con un fic Kenpachi/Unohana que me estaba rondando la mente desde hacía tiempo e igualmente, es la primera vez que escribo un fic Lemmon, por lo cual, pido que me hagan saber si hay algo que no entienden o falta explicarlo mejor (detallarlo, etc).

Bleach no me pertenece, ya quisiera yo poder escribir semejante obra.

Advertencia: Lemmon.

* * *

Era ya pasada la media noche en la Sociedad de Almas. Parecía que ya todos los habitantes del Seireitei se encontraban descansando o realizando patrullajes por el lugar. Retsu Unohana se encontraba mirando y revisando algunos reportes sobre sus últimos pacientes y las dadas de alta que esperaban al día siguiente. Estaba atenta en su trabajo cuando pudo percibir el reiatsu de alguien más. Abrió la puerta que daba al jardín y salió, miró hacia todos lados y luego de darse cuenta que no había nadie, volvió a entrar dejando la puerta abierta. Nuevamente sintió eso y una sonrisa escapo de sus labios.

-¿Desde cuándo se esconde, capitán?-agarró con las manos una taza que había dejado y sorbió de ella, luego sonrió y justo frente a ella se encontraba el capitán del escuadron 11.

-Yo no me escondo de nadie-gruño-y mucho menos cuando se trata de ti, no te tengo miedo, solo poseo un gran deseo por volver a pelear y derrotarte de una vez por todas-La mujer siguio bebiendo de su taza ignorando por completo al hombre y luego de beber todo el contenido, le miro sonriendo.

-Ya debe saber que ninguna de sus "ofensas" harán que eso suceda, además, aún no estás listo para poder vencerme. ¿O qué? ¿Acaso quiere emparejar su rostro y le haga una cicatriz del otro lado?-Ella seguía sonriendo y fue suficiente para el. Se dirigió hacia ella, y luego de obligarla a ponerse de pie, la estampó contra la pared. El sonrió con satifacción.

-Vaya, me parece que alguien se ha vuelto lo suficientemente débil y lenta, así no tengo ganas de pelear contra ti, sería aburrido-dijo esto a escasos centímetros de su rostro y la miró. Ella seguía sonriendo tranquila y sin inmutarse ni un instante

-O quizá, me haya dejado atrapar fácilmente por ti, no tengo deseos de vencerte en este momento, sería muy pronto, aunque...-con un rápido movimiento, Zaraki quedo tendido en el suelo mientras Yachiru posaba su pie en su pecho y le miraba con esos ojos fieros y fríos deseosos y sedientos de sangre, pero esta vez había algo mas en ellos y el capitán no pudo evitar ensanchar una gran sonrisa.

-Esta vez claro que voy a vencerte-se levantó del suelo y tomó su zampakutou. En un ágil movimiento, era Unohana la que ahora estaba en el piso con la espada de el amenazando en cortar su cuello. Sin embargo, la mirada de ella seguía igual y una sonrisa sádica adornaba su rostro. Kenpachi no pudo mas y lanzó lejos la zampakutou mientras con la otra mano jalaba de las ropas de la mujer despojándola de ellas.

Se quedó encima de ella observándola y luego la besó con furia y pasión contenidas, a lo que ella le respondía con la misma intensidad siguiéndole en ritmo en todo momento.

-Bajo mi merced-dijo el entre besos. Ella estaba a punto de moverse y cambiar de posición pero el, previendo lo que ella quería hacer, tomó sus dos manos con una de el y las puso arriba de su cabeza mientras que sus rodillas aplastaban los muslos de la mujer y la inmovilizaba por completo-Y esta vez yo ganaré.

Unohana le miró con ligera molestia y el hombre acaricio sus senos con impaciencia. Fue entonces que ella lo besó con desesperación mientras un calor se hacia presente en su vientre. Él le devolvió los besos y luego fue bajando despacio dando lenguetazos y mordidas por su cuello, saboreando cada centímetro de su piel con una paciencia tan agonizante para la mujer, que ya comenzaba a desesperarse e intentar soltarse de su agarre. Pero Zaraki no desistió en ningun momento de su agarre. Por el contrario, presionó mas para que le fuese imposible.

La miró a los ojos con diversión y una mueca de victoria para luego volver a lo suyo de besar y morder su cuello, luego descendió hasta el inicio de sus pechos y lamió con la firme intención de desesperarla aun mas, lengueteo en círculos por sus pezones y luego mordió, mientras al otro lo acariciaba y apretaba con fuerza. La mujer no pudo mas y solto un gemido de placer. Eso solo sirvió para incitarlo a continuar con su labor de tortura. Pasó su lengua por todo su abdomen y fue bajando hacia el monte de venus sin parar de besar. Bajó las manos de la capitana sin soltarlas del agarre para poder alcanzar una mejor posición. Luego juntó sus rodillas para abrirse paso entre las piernas de la morena pero sin dejarle algún tipo de ventaja. Lamió y besó sus muslos cerca de su entrada y cada que parecía estar cerca de hacer algo mas, cambiaba el lugar de sus besos causando ruídos de molestia de parte de su compañera.

-Ruégame-dijo el sin decuidar su tarea mientras ella daba gemidos de desesperación y placer.

-N-no...-pudo decir.

El hombre la hizo abrirse aun mas de piernas y le acarició con las yemas de los dedos sus muslos mientras depositaba un beso en su zona. Ella solto un gemido aún mas fuerte que los anteriores.

-Ruégame, ruégame que lo haga. Que te haga mía-Unohana parecía estar cerca de su límite y cuando ya no pudo más, dijo:

-P-por favor...no aguanto. Házlo-fue una suplica tan débil que el sonrió con satisfacción y por el simple placer de molestarla le desató la trenza que llevaba.

-No te escucho

-HÁZLO-dijo más fuerte y el metio su lengua dentro de ella causando un placer indescriptbie. Mientras con su lengua lamia su clítoris, su otra mano se concentraba en entrar y salir repetidas veces cada vez introduciendo otro dedo.

Él siguió en su tarea y luego soltó a la capitana de su agarre para acariciar sus pechos. Para ella eso era demasiado placentero como para interferir en la tarea del hombre que solo tranformaba sus manos en puños por el puro placer que le estaba dando.

Cuando parecía que la capitana estaba por llegar al orgasmo, el se quitó de encima y dejó de hacer su trabajo. Ella le miró con algo de confusión en el rostro mientra él sonreía.

-Esta vez he ganado-dijo levantándose y mirándola desde arriba con cierto aire de grandeza.

Sin previo aviso, la mujer se levantó y luego de quitarle la parte superior de sus ropas de shinigami, lo tiro en el piso quedando ella sentada en su abdomen. El capitán estaba tan aturdido por lo ocurrido que solo la maldijo en voz baja.

-Si vas a pelear, al menos termina lo que empezaste o de lo contrario, la victoria no será tuya-Él rugió y la empujó con violencia al otro lado para quedar nuevamente en la posición inicial, él encima de Unohana.

Se quitó el resto de su ropa mientras ella clavaba sus uñas sobre su ancha espalda. Lejos de molestarle, ese gesto parecía exictarlo aún más y entró en ella sin ningún tipo de moderación; la mujer soltó un leve quejido y luego de acoplarse a el, comenzó a disfrutar las embestidas que iban subiendo de intensidad cada vez mas mientras sus uñas se clavaban más fuerte sobre su carne hasta hacerle una herida que comenzaba a sangrar.

Cada que la mujer soltaba algún gemido, éste era callado por los labios del sanguinario capitán para después volver al labor de acariciar y besar sus senos. Las embestidas eran cada vez más fuertes mientras sus caderas chocaban con la piel de su compañera y solo fue suficiente una mas para que ambos llegaran a la cima del placer mientras sus cuerpos bañados en sudor descansaban. Kenpachi se acomodó a un lado de ella para no aplastarla con su peso. Ninguno de los dos dijo algo por unos minutos, querían que sus respiraciones volviesen a la normalidad y descansar un poco después de la acción realizada.

Luego de que todo se normalizó, se miraron y besaron, pero esta vez no habia deseo ni pasión de por medio, solo era lo que verdaderamente sentían el uno por el otro. Se querían, pero no compañeros ni como amigos, sino como algo mas. No podría decirse que era como el amor de un hombre hacia una mujer, era mucho más que eso. Eran capaces de entenderse el uno al otro, su sed de sangre y la pasión que sentía al ver sus cuerpos incluso lastimados que les generaba un gran placer y que avivaba sus ganas de luchar hasta la muerte. Definitivamente era algo que jamás nadie podráa ser capaz de entender.

-Esta vez he ganado-dijo él.

-Ha sido suerte-dijo ella para luego ponerse en pie y vestirse mientras le pesaba sus prendas a Zaraki. Sin embargo, él las rechazó e imitó la acción de ponerse en pie para abrazarla y sentir sus senos sobre su fuerte pecho.

-¿No quieres acaso la revancha?-le dijo cerca de la oreja y ella sonrió con la misma tranquiidad que le caracterizaba.

-Claro que sí, pero tendrá que ser la noche siguiente, quiero descansar un poco y además, no sería normal encontrar a dos capitanes durmiendo desnudos en la misma cama.

-No es necesario dormir-dijo abrazándola por detrás causándole un leve sonrojo a la mujer por el hecho de sentir como nuevamente su miembro se levantaba. Decidió que lo mejor era descansar y solo libró del agarre.

-Es mejor que descanses, porque a la siguiente noche, la victoria será mía-El hombre vislumbro la mirada llena de pasión que momentos atrás había existido y sonrió.

Ambos se vistieron y antes que el capitán volviese a ponerse la parte superior de su atuendo, la shinigami observo las cicatrices que tenía su amante causadas por sus uñas y las nuevas heridas que le habia ocasionado hace unos momentos. No pudo evitar sonreír mas.

Cuando él se hubo vestido, se besaron nuevamente esperando a que fuera de noche otra vez y ver quién ganaría ahora.

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo quedó? Dejen Reviews para inspirarme a mejorar :D


End file.
